dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Layeeck
|gender = Male |birthplace = Alium Steppes, |birth = August 13, Age 699 |death = September 21, Age 737 |birth power level = 158 |max power level = 3600 |pronouns = , |height = 5'11" |weight = 183.3 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Grey |rank = Captain of the Guard to King Vegeta |organizations = Vegeta's tribe (Age 699 - Age 731) Frieza's Empire (Age 731 - Age 737) |food = Owoki* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, hunting |family = Lascon (father) Cyleria (wife) Ledas (son) Chari (granddaughter) Olivien (grandson) Nir (grandson) Layeeck's Elite (teammates) }} Layeeck (レイック, Reikku) is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is the mate of Cyleria and the father of Ledas. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". Layeeck is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. 'Overview' 'Appearance' Layeeck is a Saiyan. He looks a lot like his son, Ledas. Their hair is exactly the same. He is average height, about 5'11", and average weight. Being one of the most elite Saiyans, Layeeck has somewhat exaggerated muscles. His eye color is grey, but as the Prince Vegeta Saga progresses, they get more and more bloodshot. He has a small tatoo of the kanji for leek (韭') on the back of his neck. Layeeck wears a full navy blue jumpsuit under his armor. Layeeck doesn't wear any gloves; however, he wears white boots. His armor is black on red, and he only wears the chest piece. Layeeck's scouter is green. 'Personality Layeeck's personality is typical of most Saiyans. He enjoys fighting and destruction, and is eager to pass this onto his son. He is also not a very good father; as on one instance he does not even hesitate to brutally cut off his son's tail. Even with Layeeck's high power level (among his fellow Saiyans), he is still quickly outclassed by his four year old son. His pride suffers greatly after this, with paranoia and anxiety taking over his life. 'History' ''Dragon Ball: The Great War Layeeck, son of Lascon, was introduced early in the story as a member of King Vegeta's tribe and a close friend of Vegeta. In the first chapter of this story, Layeeck was a respected adviser to King Vegeta. King Vegeta told Layeeck and Lascon that he had taken over his father's tribe after King Vegeta's father had died. Layeeck then listened as King Vegeta told his advisers of his plan to unite the Saiyans and destroy the . Like the others, Layeeck was dubious about this idea. He later helped King Vegeta attack Creissa's region, personally shooting the flare that signaled King Vegeta's army to start the attack. He was later ordered by King Vegeta to personally kill Creissa. He did so after a short battle. Layeeck later sent envoys across Creissa's region, telling her people to join King Vegeta's tribe or die. Layeeck participated in the battles against Paragus' and Zorn's tribes. He later counseled King Vegeta on what to do about Dogom, noting that King Vegeta's forces barely exceeded Dogom's and a bloody war would likely ensue should King Vegeta attack that tribe leader (which would surely decimate the numbers of both sides). Layeeck later helped fight Dogom's forces and stopped the beam struggle between Dogom and King Vegeta by attacking Dogom with an energy ball of his own. He was instructed to kill Dogom's mate, Aubere, before Dogom surrendered. When Dogom surrendered, King Vegeta then rescinded that order. In the second chapter of this story, Layeeck was first seen sparring with King Vegeta. He was greatly impressed by King Vegeta's speed and power, though he was dubious about the Saiyan's claim that he could defeat Nappa in single combat. King Vegeta then showed Paragus and Layeeck his full power, and they seemed to be more convinced. After getting the message from Ocra and Artachoc that a Tuffle force had invaded King Vegeta's southern lands, Layeeck and Paragus as well as a few other elites accompanied their king to Nappa's region at once. Layeeck watched King Vegeta duel and beat Nappa and he later helped kill Nappa's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group after Nappa's defeat. In the third chapter, Layeeck accompanied King Vegeta back to their old home, though they found it destroyed by the Tuffles. Later that night, as Layeeck was questioning Nappa on his loyalty, the two were attacked by three masked assassins. Layeeck fought and killed one of them while Nappa took on two of them and killed them both. Afterwards, the two ran over to King Vegeta's tent and found that he had also been attacked by assassins. There, they also met with Dogom who also reported being attacked by assassins. The group quickly realized that it was Zhukin who had sent assassins against King Vegeta and his advisers. This prompted King Vegeta to move against Zhukin at once. The next day, King Vegeta set out with some guards and advisers for Zhukin's settlement. Layeeck was one of those advisers. He went with King Vegeta to Zhukin's settlement (which was the old seat of the ). When they entered the settlement, a female Saiyan (Cyleria) threatened Ocra and Layeeck, but the two didn't seem to be too perturbed by her words. Then, Layeeck watched King Vegeta fight and kill Zhukin. In Zhukin's tent, Layeeck told Zhukin what had happened to the last tribe leader who had refused to bow down to King Vegeta. Later, Layeeck fought against and killed some of Zhukin's guards when they attacked King Vegeta's group and listened to King Vegeta's speech after the Saiyan killed Zhukin. At the start of the fourth chapter, Ocra was attacked by Cyleria in Cyleria's attempt to get revenge on the recently-deceased Zhukin. After a short but intense battle, Cyleria defeated Ocra and nearly killed her before Layeeck stepped in and saved Ocra. Layeeck then fought Cyleria himself. The two dueled for a while before Layeeck defeated Cyleria. Then he tried to get her to swear fealty to King Vegeta and stop fighting for a dead king, but Cyleria refused. He threatened to take her to King Vegeta if she kept being hostile, which would almost certainly result in her death, so Cyleria stopped being so stubborn and let Layeeck take her back to camp. Then, Layeeck participated in a war council with King Vegeta and the king's other advisers. He advised not moving against the Tuffles, for the Tuffles outnumbered the Saiyans by one thousand to one and had superior technology. Later, King Vegeta and Layeeck began to talk about Cyleria, with Layeeck stating he didn't know what to do with her (he was unsure of her loyalty), when General Amanito and the Tuffles suddenly attacked the camp, forcing the conversation to end before they could come to a conclusion. King Vegeta ordered Layeeck to marshal the forces and command a vanguard of the best Saiyan warriors. Layeeck did so, and once he had gathered the best warriors, they charged at the Tuffle army with King Vegeta at their head. Layeeck then fought against General Amanito's army in the battle that took place near the end of this chapter. In the fifth chapter, Layeeck was amongst the Saiyan army that pursued General Amanito's Tuffle army to Shintake Square. Layeeck joined Paragus' legion at the start of the battle, and the two spearheaded the legion's assault on the right side of the city. The two pushed their way into Shintake Square, taking on many Tuffles and turrets. Eventually, they met a huge mech that they could not defeat, even when they both attacked it at the same time. This forced Paragus to sound the retreat. Layeeck and Paragus and their legion later joined with the rest of King Vegeta's warriors as they retreated from Shintake Square back to the Saiyan camp. Near the beginning of the sixth chapter, Layeeck was seen retreating from Shintake Square back to King Vegeta's camp along with the rest of King Vegeta's surviving army. When he entered his tent, he was immediately attacked by Cyleria, who was very angry for being kept as a prisoner by Layeeck. Layeeck subdued her and then explained that he would let her out if she swore loyalty to King Vegeta. Cyleria refused and noted that Layeeck's guards had abused her, which could be seen by the black eye they had given her when she had last tried to escape. Layeeck said he hadn't killed her yet because he saw how capable a warrior she was (after her previous fight with Ocra and him). Cyleria then told Layeeck that she knew about King Vegeta's plan to destroy the Tuffles, as Zhukin had told her about it, but she thought it was stupid and doomed to fail. Layeeck said she should join with King Vegeta, for he was trying to bring their species freedom. Cyleria noted that she wanted freedom from King Vegeta, but Layeeck refused to let her go until she swore loyalty to him, for if she was free to go her own way, the Tuffles would soon kill her (Layeeck stated that the pack survives and the lone wolf dies), and Layeeck did not want to see her die. Near the beginning of the seventh chapter, Layeeck was seen with King Vegeta's war council as they formulated a new plan to take on the Tuffles. After giving several of his war council members command over various Saiyan armies, King Vegeta ordered Layeeck to go with Zorn to keep Zorn safe (King Vegeta didn't want anything happening to Kusa's brother). Later, Zorn was seen leading a force with Layeeck at his side. They hid in some tall grass and then ambushed a Tuffle patrol, killing all of their foes while taking minimal casualties. Later, during a montage in this chapter, Layeeck and Cyleria were seen sparring, and Cyleria didn't seem so hostile anymore. Later, Zorn tried to do another ambush attack on a different Tuffle patrol force. This time, however, the Tuffles used their proto-scouters to turn the ambush onto the Saiyans. Led by Viros, the Tuffles soon sprung up and attacked the Saiyans from all sides. Layeeck and Cyleria protected Zorn as they trio retreated from the scene. Most of Zorn's army also escaped with him. In the eighth chapter, Layeeck participated in a battle against a Tuffle army led by Solitarn. He fought with the rest of Zorn's army and was guarding Zorn when Solitarn found them. Due to his energy-powered armor, Solitarn was able to briefly overpower both Zorn and Layeeck and was about to kill them when Cyleria appeared and hit Solitarn with an energy blast that melted much of his armor. This caused his energy-powered armor to fail and his strength to drop drastically. Solitarn then threw a grenade at Cyleria, forcing her to dodge and allowing him to run away. However, he did not get far, as Zorn teleported in front of him and killed him. Later, Cyleria helped Layeeck up, as he had been wounded by Solitarn, and they listened to the news that King Vegeta had been captured by the Tuffles. He was shocked by that news. Layeeck later retreated from the battle with the rest of Zorn's army after hearing that news. At the beginning of the ninth chapter, Layeeck was present with the rest of King Vegeta's war council as they argued about how to rescue King Vegeta when a Tuffle holo-recording device appeared before them. Layeeck, like the other members of King Vegeta's war council, watched the message on that device relayed by their king himself. In the message, King Vegeta asked his war council to come to the Tuffle capital to negotiate a peace treaty between the Saiyans and Tuffles but to not bring any guards with them. After the message finished, Layeeck questioned if King Vegeta was even alive - it was a recorded message after all. The Tuffles could have killed him after recording it. Layeeck also believed that going into the Tuffle capital without the support of an army would result in certain death. But his father Lascon came up with an idea for how to assault the capital and then bade all of King Vegeta's war council to follow him and prepare for battle. Layeeck later went to the Tuffle capital with the rest of King Vegeta's war council and army and fought an army of Tuffles there. Layeeck fought with Nappa during the battle. At one point, the two were seen standing on a pile of Tuffle bodies, repelling waves of Tuffles from all sides with energy and physical attacks. Soon after, they were attacked by a massive mech. After double-teaming the mech for a short while, Nappa and Layeeck combined their energy beams into a single more powerful beam and shot it at the mech, obliterating the thing in a gigantic explosion. Near the beginning of the tenth chapter, Cyleria noted that since King Vegeta had killed Zhukin (the king she loved), she could not be loyal to him. Layeeck rebuked her and told her that Zhukin was dead; there was no use remaining loyal to a dead man. He then argued that King Vegeta had united the Saiyans in a way that not even Zhukin could have. Layeeck was very loyal to King Vegeta, and presented him as an excellent warrior and a brilliant leader. He told Cyleria that when King Vegeta defeated the Tuffles and was formally crowned, she would need to bow to him like everyone else. When Cyleria refused to, Layeeck pointed out Ocra, who was nearby playing with her daughter Chaiva. He told Cyleria that King Vegeta was fighting for the next generation of Saiyans (as well as the current generation). King Vegeta was fighting so that the next generation of Saiyans could grow up in better places than the arid badlands and in peace. He then noted that no other Saiyan, not even Zhukin, would have been able to lead the Saiyans so successfully so far. Layeeck then noted that, once the war was over, perhaps the two of them could start a family of their own. Cyleria didn't get a chance to respond, for King Vegeta himself then appeared. Layeeck told King Vegeta that Nappa and Paragus had already returned with their armies to their old stations across the planet (they had abandoned these posts to rescue King Vegeta in the previous chapter) and that Dogom and Zorn had not yet left for their posts, but were planning on leaving soon. He was later ordered by King Vegeta to let every Saiyan commander know that they should have their armies ready on the night of the full moon (about seven days from then) to attack the Tuffles. As Layeeck ran off to send this message, King Vegeta commented that Cyleria had found a good mate in him and that once the war was over, Layeeck would become one of King Vegeta's highest ranking advisers, and his family would be treated as family by King Vegeta. Though Cyleria scoffed at the idea that she was the mate of Layeeck, King Vegeta noted that he saw mutual love in their eyes. Layeeck was later seen with Zorn, Cyleria, and the rest of Zorn's army transforming into . Overall, Layeeck participated in several battles against Tuffle armies and cities that night and caused much bloodshed and destruction in his Great Ape form before the end of this chapter. Near the end of this chapter, Nivalus was seen leading one last group of civilians into a bunker when a Great Ape appeared, destroyed the civilians, and then chased down Nivalus as he tried to flee. That Great Ape, though not named in this chapter, was in fact Layeeck. However, before he could get too far, Layeeck jumped in the air in an arc and landed on Nivalus, squishing him like a bug. Of note is that Nivalus was the last Tuffle killed on the entire planet during the Saiyan-Tuffle war. For a few seconds, he was the last living Tuffle. But soon, he too died, and with his death, the Tuffles went extinct. Layeeck had the distinction of killing the last Tuffle on Planet Vegeta. Near the beginning of the eleventh chapter, King Vegeta and Kusa were seen on the steps of their palace while many Saiyans stood below them and knelt. Layeeck and Cyleria were amongst the Saiyans shown kneeling to their king and queen. Later, Layeeck went to an alien world with King Vegeta, Cyleria, Nappa, Ocra, and a few unnamed Saiyans. They easily wiped out all native life, and then Layeeck proclaimed the Saiyan race to be the strongest in the universe. When the appeared, Nappa and Layeeck warmed up energy blasts, preparing to kill them. However, King Vegeta ordered the two to not attack. As King Vegeta began to work out a deal with the Arcosians, he looked over to Layeeck to see if he thought it was a good idea to ally with them. After Layeeck nodded to his king, King Vegeta agreed to form an alliance with the Arcosians. Later, Layeeck went to New Arcose with many other Saiyans and helped conquer the planet for the Arcosians. He killed many natives in the ensuing planet clearing. Later, Layeeck, along with the other Saiyans, received armor from the Arcosians and was surprised by how much the armor could stretch and how light it was. In the deleted scene of the eleventh chapter, Cyleria and Layeeck took a shower together. Afterwards, they had a short conversation, where Layeeck told Cyleria that King Vegeta had recently sired a son with Kusa. He then implied that he wanted to start a family with Cyleria. In the rest of the deleted scene, the two engaged in various consensual activities that ultimately resulted in Cyleria getting pregnant with her and Layeeck's first child, Ledas. Near the end of this chapter, during a montage scene, Cyleria and Layeeck were shown holding their newborn baby boy, Ledas. Later, during the flash-forward section at the very end of the eleventh chapter, as King Vegeta was walking through his palace, he stumbled upon Layeeck, who seemed to be waiting for him. King Vegeta then asked Layeeck how he was doing as this story ended. Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten Prince Vegeta Saga Layeeck was a Saiyan born in Age 699. After the end of the Tuffle War and due to his allegiance to Vegeta in it, he was made Captain of the Guard. Effectively, this made Layeeck one of the highest ranking members in the Saiyan Army, with only the royal family and Nappa outranking him. He was the father of Ledas and vigorously trained his son up until his death at the hands of Frieza during Age 737. Layeeck's power level was 3400, which was amongst the highest in the entire Saiyan Army. This gave him a lofty position as a friend and adviser to King Vegeta. It was Layeeck's influence that convinced King Vegeta to have their sons train together. Despite having a mate, Layeeck's duties (in Saiyan custom) to train his son took precedence, so he rarely saw Cyleria during The Forgotten. Despite knowing what would happen, Layeeck accompanied King Vegeta to Frieza's ship to confront and kill the tyrant. He died, in a last noble act, trying to restore honor to himself and his son. Reunion Saga Layeeck was seen in a flashback where he taught his son how to become conscious in his Great Ape form. Layeeck later became aware of his father's death and commanded Ledas come to visit him at his grandfather's house. Layeeck and his son then burned the house and honored Lascon, not knowing that The Benefactor was watching them from a nearby tree. Black Dawn ''To be added. Techniques Non-combative Moves * * * * * *Savage Flare Offensive Moves * * * * * * *Kyorra Flash *Fierce Reflector *Skullbreaker *Ki Sword *Super Kyorra Bomber Trivia *Layeeck's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the leek. **The Owoki (above) is a domesticated animal native to Planet Vegeta. Owoki are raised primarily as a source of food for the Saiyans. It is Layeeck's favorite type of food. *Despite dying in the Prince Vegeta Saga, Layeeck continues to appear in as a hallucination to Ledas in the 4th and 5th Sagas. This is similar to that of the character Harry in the show Dexter. *Layeeck fights in a refined, calm manner, which he instills on Ledas at an early age. He also seems to prefer air combat over ground. *Layeeck is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Layeeck's theme is It Doesn't Matter. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Canon Respecting Category:Supporting character Category:Father Category:Dead Characters Category:New Characters Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Fighters Category:Son Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Frieza's soldiers